Christmas Party
by Darvey415
Summary: Neither Harvey or Donna have a date for the Pearson Specter Litt Christmas party
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The temperature had dropped drastically and snow had started to fall. Winter was Donna Paulsen's favourite season. It was Thursday and the Pearson Specter Litt Christmas party was tomorrow, she had broken up with Mitchell a few days previous therefore she never had a date for the party. Donna wasn't worried about not having a date; she could always third wheel with Rachel and Mike, right? She was more troubled by who would be chaperoning Harvey to the function. _"Probably some hot blonde who would be young enough to be his daughter, dressed in a dress short enough to see what she had eaten for breakfast"_ she thought to herself as she entered the lift.

Donna hadn't worked as his secretary for over 4 months now and he seemed happy enough with Gretchen, his new co-worker, as a result she was happy with how things were. She was more settled working for Louis knowing that someone was taking care of Harvey's life. Donna left the lift on the 50th floor and strolled over to her desk ready for another 10 hour shift.

…

It was 8am and Harvey Specter was adjusting his tie in the mirror ready for another day at the office. To anyone on the outside looking in they'd of thought he had it all, the looks, the money and a condo with a view of New York, but inside he still had that empty feeling. The same feeling he'd had for 4 months now. He made his way out of his apartment block and into the black Lexus, he greeted Ray as got into the vehicle. For the majority of the journey he was lost in his own thoughts, he had been seeing Dr Agard for nearly 4 months and he was finally on the mend. His panic attacks were not as frequent as before and as well she was helping him come to terms with being about to trust women.

His thoughts were interrupted as his phone buzzed in his inside pocket, it was a reminder sent out by Jessica that the Christmas party was tomorrow night. _"Great!_ " he thought as he threw his head back and closed his eyes. He had been so busy with work that he hadn't had time to find some young, hot blonde to accompany him. His heart sank when he realised that Donna would be there with her date, Mitchell.

He made his way out of the car and into the firm. It was now 8:30 and he was sitting at his desk ready to start the day.

…

Jessica strutted into Harvey's off just after noon,  
"I know you like to be late but tomorrow night you have to be there dot on 7" she said firmly.  
"Good afternoon to you to Jessica, Me? Oh I am fine thanks! And yourself?" he joked showing her that famous Specter grin.

"Cut the bullshit, Harvey" she laughed "Robert Taylor will be there waiting to take pictures of the named partners for the Harvard newsletter, make an effort to be there, please" she practically begged before making her way to the door, "Oh and Harvey, I hope you aren't planning on bringing some trashy blonde".

He thought it was best to go alone otherwise he wouldn't hear the end of it from Jessica.

…

It was Friday, the day of the Christmas party and the only day that Jessica allowed everyone the day off to ensure they were all dressed to impress. Donna and Rachel had arranged to meet for lunch to discuss to night ahead.

"So what's going on with Mitchell? Is it definitely over?" Rachel quizzed.  
"Yup, my mind wasn't in it. It was unfair to lead him on" she answered before tucking into her duck l'orange, "besides, he was a good head shorter than me in heels."

Rachel giggled before looking up from her food and directly into Donna's eyes. "Harvey still hasn't got a date for tonight, you could always drop him a text you nev-…" Donna never let her finish, "Rach, we've been through this. Things have turned out the way they're suppose to."  
"I have never met two people as stubborn as you and Harvey; something's bound to happen again and hopefully soon" Rachel shot Donna a sympathetic smile.

After lunch was over they exchanged hugs and went their separate ways to get ready for tonight. Whilst in her apartment Donna thought about what Rachel had said but she didn't want to make a fool out of herself, she would rather face him turning up alone than face him after he had declined her invitation to be her 'date'.

…

At 6:59 Harvey Specter ambled his way into the function room, there were a few eager employees who had already arrived and then he noticed Jessica, Louis and a taller man he assumed to be the photographer. After, in Harvey's opinion, too many pictures they were free to get a drink. Mike and Rachel made their way across the dance floor and to a vacant table, Mike caught Harvey's eye and waved him over. Harvey shuck Mike's hand and gave Rachel an awkward hug, its safe to say he rarely hugged anyone.

"I would have thought Donna and her boyfriend would have come with the two of you" Harvey muttered before taking a seat facing Mike.  
Rachel let out a laugh "boyfriend? Oh no, she broke up with him a few days ago! Donna said she was just going to come alone; she should be here any minute actually". Rachel swore she seen Harvey smile at the news she had just given him. Mike knew exactly what Rachel was up to, she was trying to play cupid.

"Alone? I would have picked her up on the way if-…" Harvey stopped mid sentence as he watched her walk in. His head had automatically turned to hers. She looked incredible; greeting her work colleagues as she made her way threw the crowd. She wore a white, high neck ball gown with her auburn locks tidied to one side.

Mike and Rachel both turned to see what he was glaring at, both looking at each other and smiling when they seen the fiery redhead make her way across the dance floor. Rachel flung her arms in the air to get her attention and then gestured her over.

"You look..AMAZING" Rachel blurted out, "of course I do and so do you" Donna smirked. Mike also complimented Donna as he stood up to hug her. Harvey's heart was racing, she looked stunning, he couldn't help but feel nervous. Donna made her way to the other side of the table were Harvey was still sitting, she could tell by his face he was nervous but she didn't know why.

"Hey, you look… okay" he joked trying to cut the tension between them before leaning in and kissing her cheek. The chemistry between them was on another level, both tingling with the touch of each other's skin against one another. Donna gave him a playful smack on the arm and said "not too bad yourself". They stared at each other for a few seconds too long before Mike broke their thoughts, "how about we go and get some drinks in, Harvey?" both men stood up and made their way to the bar.

"Told you he was coming alone" Rachel smiled, "he even said he would have picked you up if he knew you were coming alone". Donna laughed and told her friend not to try and play cupid between her and Harvey, in their history they could go from best friends to enemies really, really quick.

Harvey and Mike made their way back to the table with two beers and two Manhattan cocktails. The four of them enjoyed themselves laughing at stupid things Louis had done and when necessary making fun of Mike for his badly done bow tie. After a while Mike and Rachel stood up to dance leaving Harvey and Donna alone.

"So…" Harvey was quick to start their conversation now it was just the two of them "no date tonight" he stated with his usual grin, Donna grinned back at him before looking at the floor "nope, no date tonight" she repeated.

"Same. I don't know about you but I'm bored of messing round with random women, if id of known I would of asked you… to be my date tonight" he replied. "Who's to say id of accepted your invitation? I had plenty of offers tonight" she teased before sipping her fourth Manhattan. For the first time in 4 months they were getting along as if they still worked alongside each other, in fact this time they were even flirting without feeling like it was wrong. Harvey pulled Donna's chair closer to him, their faces just inches from each others.

"Donna" he whispered "I know I told you months ago that I didn't know how I loved you and that is still partially true, but I've been getting help with…things and-" at that moment a drunken Louis barged his way between the pair.

"Donna, were have you been all night? I think its time me and my secretary danced" he extended his arm for her to take it. Harvey's hand curled into a fist as he looked away from them and to his beer. Donna stood up to follow Louis onto the dance floor, she turned back and grabbed hold of Harvey's arm, "we will continue this conversation after I've danced this one song with him" she whispered in his ear before walking towards a drunken Louis who was now standing by Mike and Rachel.

Harvey sat in his own thoughts wondering what would have gotten said or happened between the pair if Louis hadn't came and ruined it. He suddenly felt a tap on this shoulder, it was Jessica handing him a glass of his favourite Scotch. "Looks like you two finally decided to take the plunge" she said amused, "Don't rebuild your walls before she returns, Harvey" with that she patted his back and made her way to the dance floor also.

Donna, Mike and Rachel left Louis ballet dancing around the floor and made their way back to their table. It was no surprise that Harvey was disappointed when he seen his two associates coming towards him with Donna. Once they were all seated they ordered another round of drinks from the waiter, Rachel and Donna were in deep conversation about what one of the other secretaries were wearing before Donna felt Harvey squeeze her thigh, he moved his mouth over to her ear "what do you say to me and you getting out of here and continuing our earlier conversation over a some food".


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is set after Jessica sent Donna to find Harvey, however Harvey hasn't resigned and Mike will not be getting arrested.**

 **Enjoy and review xx**

His breath tickling her neck sent shivers down her spine, Donna was speechless, all she could do was nod her head back at him. "I..I'm just going to run the bathroom first" she replied nervously, "Rach!" Donna flicked her head to the side to signal Rachel to follow her.

Once in the bathroom Rachel tugged at Donna's arm with a huge grin on her face, "are you going to tell me what all that was about?" she questioned. Donna made an effort to remain calm as she unzipped her clutch bag and pulled out her makeup bag, "what was all what about? Harvey asked me would I like to go and get some food and I said yes" she answered while adding some extra powder to her face. "So it's a date?" Rachel pushed at her, "its just food Rachel" Donna laughed back zipping her clutch back up. "JUST food? You two have been extremely close all night and whispering to each other, id say it's more than 'just food'" she chuckled. Donna tried to look away from Rachel to hide her smile, "shut up" she answered sarcastically before making her way out the bathroom .

"All ready to go?" Harvey proposed,  
"Go? Go where?" Mike enquired  
"Me and Donna are going to get going and get some foo-" before Harvey could finish his sentence Mike jumped in "great we'll come, I'm famished" as he downed the last of his beer. Rachel was about to warn Mike but Harvey got there first, "it's sort of a private function Mike, if you know what I mean" both girls laughed at his come back. Donna and Harvey stood up and said goodbye to the couple then made their way to the exit, they thought it was best not to let anyone else know where they were going as they didn't want to become the talk of Pearson Specter Litt. Harvey caught Jessica's eye as he ushered Donna towards the door with his hand on the small of her back, she gave him a smile and nodded at him as if to say 'well done'.

Once outside Harvey was trying to flag a cab, he noticed Donna rubbing her arms to keep warm. Being the true gentlemen he was he took off his tuxedo jacket and placed it round her shoulders, she stood back and admired him and his physique whilst he was looking angrily at the road waving every yellow car that drove past. After a few minutes Donna walked towards him to help try and get a cab,  
"Where do you fancy then?" he asked as he turned to her rubbing her arms over the sleeves of his jacket, "What about that shitty Thai place I love" she grinned back at him as she finally hailed a cab. Harvey opened the door for her to get in, "what a shitty decision" he laughed before he shut the door behind her. She let the driver know their location and fastened her seatbelt, they sat in silence for the first two minutes. Donna was worried what alcohol and a 'date' with Harvey would lead to and Harvey was thinking the exact same thought, he didn't want to disrespect her and her rule but the more alcohol he let into his body the harder it was going to make it. Of course he wouldn't just be sleeping with her because he'd be drunk, it's because it's the only time he has the courage to say and show what his feelings are towards her.

Her thoughts were broken by him reaching for her right hand and placing it in between his before bringing it to his mouth. He started blowing on her hand and rubbing it between his to warm her up,  
"That better?" he asked, "Harvey Specter's breath on my hands, what more could I ask for?" she mocked whilst rolling her eyes at him, "you can ask me for whatever you want" he smirked as he gave her a nudged. She decided not to answer as she thought back to that night in his office were he had asked her did she want everything after she had told him she was going to work for Louis.

The taxi pulled up outside the Thai restaurant and Harvey paid the fare before jumping out the cab. Donna handed him his suit jacket back and they walked to the entrance, although Donna loved this place she had only ever ordered takeout. Once inside there was no wait, probably because it was getting close 11:30pm, a lady showed them to a table and gave them menus. They were both nervous, anybody looking at them would think it was their first date, after all those years of going for meals together as 'friends' neither of them couldn't understand it. The waiter brought them over the bottle of wine they had ordered and then took their food order; he also took away their menus so now Donna had nothing to fidget with.

"So... are we going to talk about what you said you wanted to talk about?" she questioned. Harvey knew he had to go through with it, it all sounded so easy in his head but to put into words he found hard. Maybe a restaurant wasn't the best place to discuss this, it could end in Donna running out in tears if he said the wrong thing. Why did Louis have to butt in when he did?! This could of all be dealt with by now. "Like I said at the party, I still can't explain to you how I love you and I know you wanted an explanation when I told you, but I have been er… getting help from-" Harvey started to stutter and she knew he was getting anxious.

Donna knew all about his panic attacks and about Dr Agard, Jessica had sent her to try and find Harvey a few days previous and she ended up having a talk with Dr Agard. However, she didn't let Harvey know she knew incase he felt threatened that she was his weak spot.

Donna stretched out her hand and placed it on top of his, stroking it slightly, "I know all about it Harvey, but we'll speak about how I know another time". He looked at her puzzled, how could she possibly know? It could be a good thing she already knows as now he hasn't got to say the words 'panic attacks' or 'psychiatrist'. He took a deep breath, nodded and continued, "I can't turn feelings off overnight Donna, I've felt his way towards you since the 'other time'. You know I love you, I can't tell you how I love you but I can tell you why". Just as he went to carry on the waiter arrived with their food. Donna could feel a lump in her throat, when he says those three little words to her she becomes an emotional wreck as it means so much to her. She took a sip, or more like gulp, of her wine before kicking him under the table "carry on! What more could a girl ask for? Eating food whilst getting told why she is loved" she laughed wanting to lighten the mood so he would find it easier to talk to her. She didn't want to feel like she was interrogating him. Harvey guzzled his drink in one and continued.

"Although you like to take full advantage of my company card, you're bossy and not to forget nearly landing yourself in jail for committing a crime… you are one of the most amazing women I have ever met! You know I don't trust many people but with you I would trust you with my life, you can read me like a book, which I don't know if that's actually a good thing or bad, and I couldn't think of anyone better who I'd want to wake up to every morning". Tears started to run down Donna's cheeks as she smiled at him, Harvey leaned over the table and wiped them away with his napkin, "am I really that bad at romantic speeches?" he laughed, he knew she was crying with happiness because that's exactly what she wanted to hear from him after all these years. "Something like that" she smiled as she pulled out a small mirror to ensure she never had mascara all down her face. They ate the rest of their meals while talking about how Donna was nearly arrested for felony fraud and how Mike helped Harvey so much to ensure she wouldn't end up in a cell. The plates and bottle of wine were now empty and the pair felt relatively drunk. Donna was literally on top of the world, she couldn't stop smiling.

It was getting near to 1am, "shall we get a cab back to my place?" Harvey suggested, Donna looked at her watch "I didn't realise it was so late, lets go and continue drinking at yours then" she smiled at him.

….

They were back at his condo within 20 minutes, Donna had kicked her shoes off and made her way to bottle of Scotch. Harvey made his way into the bedroom to dress into some sweatpants and t-shirt. He came out and handed her a pair of pyjamas, they belonged to her years ago and he still had them. Harvey had split up with one of his flings and Donna thought it was best to come over, order takeaway and drink all the alcohol in his house, she told him they were having a 'pyjama party'. She didn't question why he still had them, "I'll go and get changed, I've pour you a drink it's on the table" she made her way towards the bedroom. Donna emerged a few minutes later and sat next to Harvey, he put the telly on and pulled her closer towards him then put his arm around her. She had no other option but to cuddle into his shoulder, it felt so right, she had never felt this safe with anyone else. A few glasses of scotch later, Harvey put his hand under her chin and moved her face to his; they rested on each others foreheads for a moment not knowing who was going to make the first move. With that Harvey shut his eyes and started to kiss her slowly, he pulled away seconds later, "I love you, Donna". Donna fuelled with alcohol climbed on top of him, "I love you too, Harvey" and with that kissed him, it was more aggressive than the first kiss, she decided it was finally time to scrap that stupid rule of hers as she started to pull his t-shirt over his head.


	3. Chapter 3

She threw the t-shirt behind them and continued to grind on him. He was giving back as good as he got, he hadn't been kissed like this for a long time and he knew within the next 3 minutes they'd both be naked on his couch, or bed if they made it that far. Memories from the 'other time' were running through his mind then came the flashback of her telling him she doesn't get involved with guys she works with.

"Donna… we can't do this" he said as he tried to move his face away from hers. Donna felt like the world had just stopped, she was unsure whether to slap him or just burst into tears. Why would he ask her out to dinner?! And then suggest coming back to his place?  
"Your rule Donna, I don't want to violate your rule! Don't get me wrong, there is nothing more I want to do now than to take you to bed but I don't want to have meaningless sex with you tonight and tomorrow morning go back to the way we've been the last few months".

Donna's mouth turned into a massive smirk, "rule? What rule?" Harvey looked at her puzzled, she MADE the rule how could she forget?! She continued "Oh you mean the rule about me not getting involved with men I work with? I decided to withdraw that rule a few days ago". They both looked at each other mirroring each others ear to ear smirk, trying not to laugh, "you withdrew the rule and forgot to consult me about it?" Harvey questioned sarcastically, "I think we should go and discuss this matter in the bedroom, urgently!" with that he picked her up in one swift movement and headed towards the bedroom.

Xxxxx

After the most mindblowing sex he had had in his life Harvey and Donna lay facing each other, Donna was half asleep with her eyes closed and Harvey couldn't stop admiring her. The 'other time' was fantastic but this time was a thousand times better. For the first time in his life he didn't have to make some silly excuse to make the woman in his bed leave, he was happy and he wanted her to stay with him for every night after this.

"If I must say, I was incredible" Harvey whispered, he knew she wasn't asleep yet, "everyone is entitled to their own opinion, Harvey" she replied yawning. Harvey rolled over on to his back and pulled Donna over to him, placing her head on his chest, "I think its time for us to get some sleep" he said as he kissed her head.

Xxxxx

Harvey was woken up by his phone vibrating next to him. He couldn't help but smile when he looked beside, red hair splatted all over the pillows and the sound of Donna's steady breathing. He turned his head back to bedside cabinet were his phone was, he had 2 text messages from Mike  
 ** _00:16:_** _How was your meal? And by meal I mean date  
_ _ **10:28:**_ _No reply means you've been to busy to look at your phone, dirty stop out lol  
_ Harvey couldn't help but laugh at the texts but of course he would not let Mike know he found his the slightest bit funny, Harvey's reply was,  
 **10:30:** _Do people still use the word 'lol'?_

He couldn't remember the last time he slept in so late, he wanted to cuddle into Donna but was afraid to wake her so he decided it was time to get up. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled on his sweatpants then made his way into the living room, he found his t-shirt thrown behind the back of the sofa and smiled to himself as he pulled in over his head.

Never in a million years would he think last night would of turned out the way it did, both of them turning up separately and date-less to the party, him asking her out to dinner (or a midnight snack), him finally expressing his feelings towards her and ending up waking up next to her the morning after.

Harvey ran his fingers through his hair furiously when he remembered that she KNEW about his panic attacks, he didn't know how long she had known for and he prayed to God she hadn't experienced him have one. He made his way over to the coffee machine and pressed a few buttons to make himself a coffee, trying to mentally prepare himself for what questions she would throw at him when they got onto that specific subject. When she questioned him it was like being deposed at a deposition.

He sipped his coffee while looking inside to fridge to see what he could rustle up for breakfast, he heard a phone vibrate continuously and assumed it would be Mike calling to find out what happened last night. As he spun round he noticed it was Donna's phone on top of the kitchen counter, he thought it would be Rachel calling and that it would be funny to answer it, to his horror the name ' **Mitchell** ' flashed up on the screen.

He stood there looking at the screen until the call ended, Rachel told him they had split up so why was he calling her now? Maybe Donna was using him as a rebound guy to get over Mitchell and now she might want him back. Harvey's ears started to ring as the thoughts raced round his head, he was tearing himself up and soon it would result in him having a panic attack, his vision blurred as he tried to make his way slowly towards the sofa. He heard his name being called and then felt a hand grab his arm, "Harvey? What's going on? Come on sit down".

Once seated she started to rub his back not saying a word, just to let him know she was there, within a few seconds the ringing stopped and his vision went back to normal, how was it possible that her presence could stop his panic attacks so suddenly. Donna knew what was about to happen to him but she couldn't understand why, she thought it was best not to mention it just yet and instead smiled at him "am I entitled to a Harvey Specter special this morning?". He raised his eyebrows at her with his Specter smirk on his face, "although you had the Harvey Specter special last night I don't mind repeating myself".

Donna laughed and smacked his arm then made her way to the kitchen to make herself some coffee, "I was talking about breakfast you Dick". Harvey sat on the sofa a while longer to ensure his had full control back of his body then followed her to the kitchen, he noticed her hair was wet and she smelt of his shower gel, she must of taken a shower before finding him in his state, "your… er phone was ringing, I was making myself coffee and… er I didn't have time to answer it". She turned to him handing him his coffee and then flung her arms around his neck messing with the back of his hair, "its probably just Rachel to see what the goss is, that girl has been trying to play cupid between us for months!" Harvey didn't know what to say back, he knew it wasn't Rachel, he pulled her waist closer to his and gave her a kiss, "why don't you go and ring her back".

Harvey leaned against the counter as he watched her pick up the phone, he wanted to watch her facial expression when she seen who it was. Maybe she would cry and regret everything that happened last night or she could lie to him and say it was a wrong number. All of Harvey's conclusions were incorrect, "its Mitchell" she frowned before putting her phone back on the counter and turned round to open the fridge in search of some bacon. She knew that Harvey had seen who was calling her phone, that must have been why she found him in the state he was in. Harvey's heart skipped beat, she didn't look at all bothered he had called and she hadn't even bothered to return his call. "Are you going to call him back?" he questioned her as she threw a pack of bacon into his hand and then went on to search for a frying pan, "he's been calling me since I broke up with him, it'll be the same shit he's said to me before" she then handed him the frying pan. "What shit's that?" Harvey asked narrowing his eyes at her, "oh you know, the usual. I want you back, I miss you blah-de-blah-blah. But I'm Donna so of course I'll be missed. This woman was truly amazing, even with wet hair and no makeup she was by far the best looking woman he had brought to his apartment.

Harvey told Donna to sit down while he knocked together bacon and eggs for their breakfast, she would have loved to sit outside on his balcony looking over New York, eating breakfast with the man she loved but after all it was December and she'd probably catch hyperthermia. 10 minutes later Harvey joined her at the dining table with breakfast. "You was about to have a panic attack wasn't you?" she asked before tucking into her bacon, "or it could be to do with the amount of alcohol I consumed last night" he replied. She looked at him then shuck her head, why is he building his walls up again? Harvey could tell she was pissed at him, she obviously knew the truth. "Yes okay, I may have been about to have one" he mumbled into this food.

"And it was to do with Mitchell ringing my phone?" she pushed trying to get him to answer, Harvey just nodded back at her too ashamed to answer. "Harvey, after everything that happened last night… I want to make us work, I never slept with you to try and get over Mitchell I slept with you because you are the man I love", its as if she read his mind, like she always does, "I will try my hardest to make sure this works, Donna" Harvey smiled at her stroking her arm. With that Donna's phone vibrated again, Harvey darted from the table to the kitchen counter.

"It's Rachel" he grinned, "I told you she'd ring to find out what happened" she giggled. Harvey answered the phone,  
 **H-Hello Rachel  
** He heard her move the phone away from her mouth before attempting to whisper _Oh my god! Mike, Mike! Harvey answered!_ **R-Hey Harvey, is Donna there?  
** Harvey chucked the phone to Donna laughing, "she wants you".

 **D- Hey Rach  
R- Tell me everything, right now.  
**Donna got up from the table before making her way into the bedroom, grinning at Harvey before she shut the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Harvey made his way back over to the dining table and cleared away the plates, placing all the used things in the dishwasher. He couldn't help but laugh to himself about how the girls enjoyed gossip but he decided to leave them to it and not disturb their discussion about last nights events. 15 minutes later Donna emerged from the bedroom beaming a huge grin on her face, " _what could they possibly have spoken about for that long, did they go into detail about every position they tried_?" he thought.

"I think Rachel is happier for us than we are! And Mike told me to tell you that he's happy we finally decided to take the plunge" she stated as she made her way towards him. "I was thinking, if you don't have anything planned today or tomorrow we could go down to Marcus' this afternoon and stay over and come back tomorrow night? I haven't been down there for a while and… we can er… tell him about us" he said nervously, no one woman could ever make him feel nervous not even Jessica. Donna grabbed both his hands as she moved her body against his looking up at him, "Id like that, you phone Marcus and let him know and ill make my way home to pack an overnight bag. I can be ready to go in 2 hours?". She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked away to gather her things, remembering she only had last nights ball gown. "Perfect! Don't worry about a cab ill get Ray, people would question why you're walking the streets of New York before noon in a full length ball gown" he laughed as he made his way to the bedroom for his phone.

Xxxxx

It was Monday morning and Harvey and Donna had spent the full weekend together at Marcus' home, his younger brother was over the moon that he'd finally decided to settle down and he was overwhelmed the fact it was with Donna. Since the day Marcus had met Donna he knew they were always going to be more than co-workers, he knew his dad would be proud of his eldest son as rooted for them to be a couple from the start. Sunday night they had taken the train journey back to Harvey's condo to collect his suit and hair gel ready for work the following day, they then went back to Donna's apartment were they stayed the night.

Donna's ear piercing alarm went off at 6:30; Harvey threw his pillow over his head to protect his ears and started to make groaning noises as he was never awake this early. Donna shut the alarm off and creeped out the bed, he wasn't a morning person and she wasn't prepared for him moaning this early on a Monday morning. This Monday morning in particular, as it would be the first Monday they would walk into Pearson Specter Litt as a couple. She made her way to the bathroom to take a shower, after her shower she went to the kitchen to make 2 cups of coffee.

Donna was always at the firm by 8am and Harvey would stroll in at least 30 minutes later, today she would ensure he was at work at the time he should be. To her surprise Harvey appeared from the bedroom leaning against the doorframe in nothing but his boxer shorts, looking at her through squinted eyes, "If you want this to work you cannot be setting alarms for stupid oclock" he yawned as he made his way round to the kitchen.

She giggled handing him the cup of coffee, he definitely needed it, "things are starting to change. So if YOU want THIS to work when you stay with me we're at work for 8am on the dot. If you want to go for your morning run then you'll have to be for 6am". He couldn't help but smirk, he loved it when she was bossy with him and took control. "I've put a clean towel in the bathroom for you, I'm going to get ready now and I've called Ray to collect us at 7:45" she continued before she made her way back to the bedroom with her cup of coffee.

Xxxxx

They made their way into the building and towards the elevator. They rode up to the 50th floor talking about their weekend at Marcus' and how happy he was that they were together. As the stepped out of the elevator they were met by Louis who surfaced from the elevator facing. Louis looked at Harvey scowling "why are you so early? You've never been on time since the day you made junior partner, are you sick?", Donna jumped in before Harvey could "actually Louis he stayed at my place last night, I hope that answers your question" then she walked away towards her desk. Although she worked for Louis and had a lot of respect for him, sometimes he could be a real jerk. Louis stared at Harvey with his mouth hanging open, Harvey walked away patting him on the back.

Harvey walked into his office after greeting Gretchen, there he was faced with his protégé sitting on his sofa raising his eyebrows at him. "How was your weekend?" Mike laughed, "I think we both know how good my weekend was, Mike" Harvey smiled back "so what have you got for me?" he questioned, "Stevenson agreed to the settlement so Dominic and McKernan Motors are in the clear" Mike responded.

Xxxxx

Louis had ignored Donna for the majority of the morning, he was angry with what she had told him that morning. Although her personal life was none of his business he thought that it would be pointless her working for him if she was sleeping with his enemy/best friend. Donna heard her name being called through the intercom and went into his office, "what do you need?" she questioned, "I think you should go back to Harvey's desk, I don't want someone working with me who's sleeping-" she cut him off, "how dare you! Who I chose to have a relationship with has nothing to do with you and does not affect my work" she shouted, tears filling her eyes. "Well then, you have a choice to make, continuing whatever you're doing with that womanizer or continue working for me" Louis shouted after her as she stormed out his office.

She knew Louis was always a difficult character but she could never understand his and Harvey's feud. Harvey did not like his partner, end of. But Louis either idolized Harvey or despised him. How could he be so mean? Making her chose between a relationship with the man she loved and working for him, Harvey eon every time. She made her way to the toilets to dry her eyes and fix her makeup. She thought back to what she had said to Louis ' _who I have a relationship with has nothing to do with you'_ , Harvey hadn't actually asked her to become his girlfriend, that would have to changed she laughed to herself trying to cheer herself up.

"If it isn't Michelle Specter" came a familiar voice, Donna spun round to greet her friend when Rachel noticed the smudged mascara around her eyes, "Donna?! Oh my god, what did he do?" she whispered as she walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. Donna knew that she was on about Harvey, "he hasn't done nothing, its Louis. I told him this morning Harvey stayed at mine place and he put 2 and 2 together and now he doesn't want me working for him. He even told me I have to choose between what I have with Harvey and working at his desk".

"You need to tell Harvey, you can always go back and work for him to I'm sure!" Rachel tried to comfort her friend. Donna smiled at her "I don't know what I'm going to do".

She made her way out eh toilets and back to her desk. Louis was out for meetings all afternoon so she would be able to go back to work and think about what she was going to do. After the way Louis spoke to her, her supposed friend, she wanted to be as far away from him and his stupid dictaphone as she could.

Xxxxx

Harvey's morning had been a hectic one, he wanted to pass by Donna's desk and take her out for lunch but he was far too busy, at least she would understand that. Gretchen opened the door to his office, "someones here to see you, Mr Specter". He looked up to see a brunette roam into his office with a grin on her face. It was Scottie. Shit. "Did Donna have a makeover since I've been gone? I most definitely approve of it" she laughed. She never did like Donna.

"Scottie. What brings you down to my firm?" Harvey asked with an annoyed expression. They never ended on bad terms but her being here could cause trouble for him and Donna. "I'm in New York for business, Harvey…" she walked over to his desk and sat down seducingly on top of it, "and was wondering if you'd like to go out for a drink tonight or we can skip the drink and go straight to your place?".

He glanced up at her clenching his jaw, "look… Scottie, I'm seeing someone. I think its best for you find a hotel for yourself to stay in while you're here". Scottie stared at him in disbelief; she never thought she'd see the day he settled down with someone else, maybe he was lying to her? There is no way he would settle down with someone this soon if he didn't know them. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind sharing you with me" she said as she started to rub his forearm. He pulled his arm away immediately and stood up fastening his suit jacket.

"I think we're done here" he stated as he held the door open for her, on her way out she stopped facing him, there eyes level. She leaned in to kiss his cheek but he moved his face away, resulting in Scottie landing a kiss on his neck right in front of Donna. Donna had been on her way down to see Harvey and let him know what happened with Louis. She froze in her tracks as Scottie walked past her, "Hey Donna".

Harvey realised how bad it must have looked. His ex girlfriend coming out of his office and not to mention the accidental kiss that ended up on his neck. Donna turned on her heel and was about to make her way back to her desk before Harvey grabbed her arm, he didn't want to cause a scene in the office. She turned round to face him, tears in her eyes, "Donna that was not what you think it looked like" he pleaded with her. Donna laughed sarcastically "Oh Harvey, I think I know what I saw. You are unbelievable, you know that!" and with that walked off. She got to her desk and grabbed her coat and bag, she hadn't had a day like this in a long time and all she wanted to do now was to go home and tuck into a bottle of wine to drown her sorrows.


	5. Chapter 5

Donna arrived home at 1:45pm and by 2:30pm she had ate half a tub of Chunky Monkey whilst curled up on the couch in her pyjamas. How could she be so stupid, to think he would change for her! She knew there would always be something there between Scottie and himself, they went way back, further than Harvey and herself. She was debating opening a bottle of wine to drown her sorrows but that was something he would do, not her, anyway she would probably end up at Harvey's office half cut by 4pm if she started now.

Her phone buzzed for the 6th time since she had stormed out of his grasp.

 **Harvey:** _Donna please pick up._

4 missed calls and 2 texts he had left her. Probably the most he had ever tried to contact her within the 12 years they had known each other. Again she read the message and stuck her phone back on the coffee table.

She would never have thought this would be how she would be spending her Monday, especially after the last few days they'd spent together. After they had confessed their love for each other, again, and which was far overdue. Maybe that's what he says to all his flings just to get them to bed. It was clear to her, Harvey Specter, New Yorks biggest bachelor, would never settle down. He was too content with being able to have any woman he wanted when he wanted.

Xxxxx

Harvey slammed his mobile down on the desk for the 6th time that day, he could understand why Donna was angry but she didn't even let him explain. The situation was bad enough that Scottie was emerging from his office, out of the blue, but the accidental kiss made it 1000 times worse. Harvey thought his day couldn't get any worse until Louis barged into his office.

"So she's came back then?" he questioned  
Harvey didn't even bother to look up from his laptop "what are you on about, Louis?"  
"You know exactly what I'm on about. Donna! I take it she chose you" Louis challenged

Harvey clenched his jaw before banging the laptop shut and standing up. Louis was trying to wind him up and he knew it.

"I'll ask you again, what the HELL are you talking about?!" he shouted at the shorter man  
"I told Donna to chose between working for me and sleeping with-" Louis didn't get to finish his sentence as Harvey grabbed him by his lapels.

Mike rushed into the office just in time, if he hadn't of shown up he was certain Harvey would of knocked Louis clean out. He didn't know what Louis had said but at this moment he didn't care, he couldn't let Harvey get suspended for nearly the second time in 4 months. He shoved Harvey towards his desk before turning to Louis

"I think it's time for you to get out of here!" Mike shot at Louis. With that Louis straightened his suit jacket and walked out.

Harvey poured himself a double Scotch and took his seat back behind his desk

"Don't ask" he signed as he sipped the liquor  
"I don't need to" Mike replied "only one person can make your mood go from being on cloud 9 to wanting to kill anyone in sight that quick. I'd say do you want to talk about it but of course, you're you so I already no the answer"

Harvey rested his head in his hands, he didn't need this. Mike let out a sarcastic laugh and turned to leave the office

"Scottie turned up at the firm, she wanted us to go out tonight together" Harvey muttered just loud enough to make Mike turn back round, he walked over to the desk and placed his palms down leaning into Harvey.  
"and you said no, right? I mean you told her about Donna?" he questioned  
"of course I said no! What type of man do you think I am? in fact don't even answer that! I never exactly told her about Donna but I did tell her I was seeing someone"

Harvey downed the rest of his Scotch before continuing  
"I asked Scottie to leave and she did. But on her way out she leaned in to kiss me, only on the cheek, but I moved and she ended up kissing my neck. To make the situation worse, it was right in front of Donna! And now I cant get in touch with her, I've rung and texted but had no response"  
"Shit" was the only word Mike could think of.

Harvey ran his fingers through his her furiously

"then Louis barged in here shouting about Donna choosing me, I literally have no idea what he was talking about and I nearly lost it" this must had been the first time Harvey opened up to Mike  
"you forgot to add the part where I came to the rescue" Mike laughed  
Harvey shook his head laughing  
"thanks Mike!" he smiled at him  
"Harvey.. Just make sure you go round there after work and explain" and with that he left the office.

At 5:30 on the dot Harvey put on his overcoat and shut down the laptop for the day, he couldn't remember the last time he left the office this early. He decided against texting Donna letting her know he was on his way over because she would never open the door. He passed Jessica in the corridor near the elevators, she turned round

"Harvey?" she frowned at him, she had never seen him leave so early, well, early in the lawyer world  
"Jessica!" Harvey gave her the Specter smile and walked up to her "look, I have stuff to sort out, important stuff"  
She knew straight away the reason behind it all, Donna had been absent from her desk since noon  
"Good Luck!" she voiced as Harvey continued in his original route to the elevator "Oh and Harvey" she shouted after him, "I'd take flowers if I were you" and with that she carried on walking.

Xxxxx

It was pitch black at 6:30pm, it was winter after all, Donna decided to lower the blinds and thought it was now an acceptable time to crack open that bottle of Merlot she had been thinking about all day. She made her way to the kitchen and poured herself a large glass then positioned herself back on the couch and looked threw the movie channels for a movie to watch. She finally found the perfect one, Bridget Jones Diary. A brilliant example of how all men are assholes and also why **not** to date your boss. Harvey and Daniel Cleaver were similar in comparison, both _really really_ good looking, rich and not to mention had probably slept with the majority of woman in their city. She was just settling down as she poured herself another glass when the door went. She was stunned when she realised who she was faced with.

"Mitchell? What are you doing here? I'm sure I was pretty clear in the message I left you!" she said angrily  
"I can adjust Donna, I just weren't use to being with someone who worked 10+ hours a day" he pleaded with her  
"Knock her again and ill get you done for harassment! She replied before slamming the door in his face.

Harvey was stood outside her building block, a bunch of 12 roses in his hand. As he made his way in he noticed a distressed looking man, similar build to himself with blonde hair as they passed eachother the man smiled at Harvey

"They for the wife?" he questioned  
Harvey laughed "these are apology flowers"  
"I should of thought of that! Good luck then man, hope it works out for you. Woman are stubborn creatures!" with that he walked out of the building.

Harvey looked back, strange he thought, very strange. He carried on to his final destination. He reached the 2nd floor and his heart was beating so fast, he was really nervous. Donna and Jessica were probably the only women in the world who could make him hot under the collar. He was now face to face with her door. It was now or never he thought. With that he extended his arm and banged on the door with his knuckles.

He heard someone rustling round inside and cursing at the door

"THAT'S IT, IM RINGING THE POLICE!" she shouted as she opened the door, for a second time that night she was stunned by who stood in front of her. There was Harvey, half his face hidden behind a dozen roses.

Harvey started laughing, he had no idea what she was going on about "c'mon Donna, 4 missed calls and 2 text messages is hardly going to stand up in court for harassment, I thought you knew how the legal system worked" he was being cocky and she couldn't help herself when he did, she wanted to throw herself at him.

"No one like a smart ass, what do you want? You here to worm your way out of your encounter with your ex?" she challenged him, trying to remain angry at him. In fact, she didn't have to try she was angry at him.

"Well if you let me in I can explain on how you have the wrong end of the stick" he replied

Donna walked back over to her spot on the couch and left the door open for him to enter. He strolled in and shut the door behind him. She pressed play on the remote and continued to watch her movie. Harvey moved her wine over and sat on the coffee table so she had no other choice but to look right at him, she tried moving her head round his to carry on watching Bridget Jones but it was no use she could not see the TV.

"you've got 3 minutes to convince me what I saw was harmless" she said as she took a sip of her wine and pausing the TV.  
"Donna, Scottie came to the firm today because she's in New York on business. She asked if I wanted to go out and get a drink with her tonight and I told her I was seeing someone. Donna I have no business with her anymore, you know we were never good together and now I've got you I would never go back there, I have no reason to!" he said grabbing both her hands  
"Oh so you told her about seeing someone and she just decided to kiss you?" she questioned him

Harvey was starting to get aggravated, "she never kissed me! Well she did but not in the way you think, she was saying goodbye an-" she had cut him off before he could finish

"just shoved her tongue down your throat" Donna knew she had gone to far by the glare he gave her. Harvey ran both hands through his hair and rested his hands behind his neck.

"You know that never happened, why are you being so difficult? You've asked me to explain and all you keep doing is doubting me before you've even heard the truth!" he shouted back at her.

Donna stood up and went over to the kitchen, she brought over another wine glass and poured him some wine. This was sort of her way of apologizing, she knew she overstepped the mark this time.

"carry on" she said before handing him the glass  
"on her way out she leaned into to kiss my cheek, a friendly kiss, you kiss people on the cheek all the time its just what woman do! And I turned my head hoping she'd moved away but instead she kissed my neck. That is all. Now can we go back to how we were? Ive had an eventful day and just want it to end"

She stood up and gestured for him to do the same, she pulled him into her embraced before apologizing for overreacting. He grabbed both her cheeks and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"these are for you, a rose for each year" he smiled at her and handed them over. He had never done anything so thoughtful. He thought giving Scottie a bottle of expensive Scotch was thoughtful, this showed just how much he loved her. He had actually stuck a lot of though into it.

Donna had put the roses in a vase and they carried on watching Bridget Jones together cuddled up on the couch. She explained what happened with Louis earlier that day which then explained what he meant when he charged into his office. She also told him what she meant about calling the police and how Mitchell had shown up a few minutes before Harvey did.

"ill kill the pair of them" he said slamming down his glass and reaching for his phone before Donna grabbed it from his grasp.

"You'd go to prison? For me?" she teased and then threw his phone half way across the room onto the rug.

"anything for my girlfriend" he smiled. They had not actually spoke about what they were but of course they were more than just 'fuck buddies', they were always more.

"Sorry Mr Specter, can you remind me when I agreed to such a title?" she giggled  
"it's the 21st century, no one asks another person to be their girlfriend. I just assumed you knew" he laughed himself playfully hitting her with a cushion.

"Well then, until you ask me to be your girlfriend my title will remain as your ex secretary" she replied. Harvey threw his head back laughing.  
"Okay then, stand up!" he pulled her up from the couch and wrapped his arms around her waist "I cant believe I'm actually doing this, this is a first so I hope you appreciate it" he said still laughing at the whole situation

With a deep breath he began

"Donna Roberta Paulsen, will you do me the honour of labelling yourself my girlfriend? With that she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
"Of course I will! This calls for a new bag to celebrate!"  
"I wouldn't have it any other way" he smiled


End file.
